The green eyed monster
by canny-bairn
Summary: Watching the pair interact in the far corner of the room sent a sharp pain through the blonde's chest.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**So this got finished a lot quicker than I thought it would.**

**For deeda, hope you enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

The room was bustling with police personnel, anxious for the killer that was haunting their streets at night, killing their neighbours and friends to be caught and punished.

The six profilers had stuck in the Denver police station for the last four days and within the small team, there was an air of confidence that they were close.

Pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together and the experienced agents could all silently tell that the tide was now in their favour.

It might not be in the next few hours but soon, they'd know the identity of the UNSUB who'd been the target of their investigation.

The UNSUB had messed up during the disposal of his latest victim, leaving behind valuable DNA and a scared but cooperative witness, who Morgan and Reid were talking to at the hospital.

Garcia was busy typing away in her office back at Quantico, doing her best to keep positive after a particularly stressful case.

Hotch was talking quietly to the lead detective, Miranda Shaw, a tall brunette, with legs up to her neck and a more than adequate bust in her low cut clingy t-shirt.

Watching the pair interact in the far corner of the room sent a sharp pain through the blonde's chest.

Rationally, she knew she shouldn't feel this way. Hotch was a grown man with control, it wasn't as though he'd just jump the flirty detective in the middle of the police station.

Hearing a low chuckle besides her, JJ narrowed her gaze towards her two colleagues who she was sitting with.

Prentiss and Rossi did nothing to hide their amusement at her annoyed expression.

Groaning, JJ glanced back to their Unit Chief who was intensely reading a file in his hands while Shaw was subtly pressing her chest into his side, reading over him. "Can she be any more obvious?"

"They're just going over the 911 transcripts." Prentiss reassured with a small smirk.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Does she need to rub up against him like a fertile cat?"

"She sees no ring on his finger. He's been the perfect gentleman and Shaw's a very attractive woman, why shouldn't she use her feminine ways to try and get the attention of a seemingly single man?" Rossi interjected smugly.

JJ glared at the acclaimed author in frustration. "It doesn't bother you that she's practically groping him?"

"Shaw has a hand on Hotch's arm, Jayje, I hardly call that groping." Prentiss shook her head and scoffed.

"Her breasts are pressed against him so hard that I'm sure they'll both be having difficulty breathing." JJ muttered in annoyance.

Rossi practically growled as he looked over the tall brunette next to his supervisor. "Well she has very nice curves. They're going to get in the way in the most inappropriate times."

"Dave!" Prentiss and JJ remarked in disgust.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to him if you're so concerned about him being sexually harassed?" Rossi asked with a raised eye.

JJ shook her head as though it was obvious. "He knows what she's doing. He can easily create some distance between them if he wanted."

Rossi and Prentiss sniggered as they watched Hotch lean over the desk to reach for file and saw the female detective wander her eyes down his back, causing JJ's eyes to widen. "I'm pretty sure Hotch is oblivious JJ."

JJ dismissed Prentiss's statement and stood. As Hotch turned JJ came up behind Shaw and crossed her arms.

Prentiss and Rossi shared a smirk as Shaw turned slowly met the petite blonde's pissed off expression with a furrowed brow. "Is there something you need Agent Jareau?"

JJ looked over the taller detective bitchily, before connecting eyes with a bewildered Hotch. "We need to talk."

Hotch opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by JJ's glare. "Now."

"Okay." The Unit Chief placed the file back onto the table and looked over to Rossi who had his lips pinched together in amusement.

JJ led them through the busy bullpen and out into the night air. Stepping away from the door, JJ turned sharply and met the senior profiler's eyes for the first time since she ordered him away from his work. "So how's it going?"

"You dragged me out here to see how things are going?" Hotch asked with a raised eye.

JJ moaned softly, keeping her arms crossed tightly across her chest, pushing her cleavage up. "Are you so clueless that you have no idea what's going on in there?"

"I don't understand." Hotch replied in confusion.

JJ looked towards the street before meeting his eyes once more. "Detective Slut in there is practically humping you as you read."

Hotch's mouth opened at the Pennsylvanian's blunt accusation. "JJ, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh sure you don't." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Because I know when a five foot eleven, big boob-ed, glossy brunette presses seductively against me, I fail to register it."

Hotch blinked a few times unsure how to respond. "JJ, are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" JJ asked in a dry pan tone while pointing to herself with a finger on her chest.

The team leader nodded slowly. "You kind of sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous Aaron, I just don't appreciate when you're just standing idly by, while another woman throws herself at you, especially when I'm sitting in the same damn room." JJ scoffed harshly.

Hotch pursed his lips to stifle the chuckle that was brewing in the back of his throat. "You're definitely jealous."

"Okay, so what if I am?" The blonde's arms flung down loosely to her side dejectedly.

Hotch took a slight step forward and ran his hand softly down the younger profiler's arm. "JJ, honey I swear, I had no idea I was been propositioned by Detective Shaw. I honestly don't think I was. Maybe you're just reading into something that's not there?"

"So not only am I jealous but I'm paranoid too?" JJ raised a snarky eye.

The taller agent froze sensing he was treading a thin line. "I think that... you're very pretty."

"Aaron." JJ groaned through gritted teeth.

Unable to disguise his laughter, Hotch chuckled. "I would never act upon any woman's advances JJ. I love you. I would never be so stupid to ruin what we have."

"You're still a man and Shaw's a very attractive woman. I trust you wholeheartedly but I don't trust women like her." JJ shrugged knowingly.

"JJ..." Hotch wavered as she pressed up against him and looked up.

His lips instantly descended on hers, causing JJ to pull back and sigh. "See, even you're control can be faltered."

Hotch laughed at JJ's defiant expression. "Well sure, when the woman I love presses into me, it's going to be natural to respond."

"What if one day a woman who isn't me, presses into you and it feels natural to respond?" The former liaison tensed under his gaze.

"That's never going to happen, because I love you and I should be offended that you think I can keep control over my own body." Hotch replied honestly when JJ took a few steps backwards.

The female agent ran a hand through her hair, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. "I don't like the thoughts that go through my head when I see another woman trying to get into your pants."

Hotch smirked in humour. "Now you know how I feel every time some man ogles you."

"Difference is when some man ogles me it's not flattering, it's often repulsive and comes with an offensive remark. You on the other hand have hot women flaunting themselves at you." JJ frowned.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. I only have eyes for you." The suited agent insisted confidently.

JJ stared at the raven haired man seriously. "This wouldn't be a problem if we were married. She would see your ring and know you're off limits."

Hotch coughed, surprised in the turn of the conversation. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe it's time we get married." JJ blurted without hesitance.

Hotch took another step forwards so his hands could grasp the blondes thin waist. "JJ, are you proposing?"

"Yes." She whispered nervously.

Hotch's eyes widened as he processed. "Are you proposing because you're jealous?"

"Probably... But I know I love you and that I love what we've made for ourselves. We have our two boys, our home and the team. Things have never been better and I want it to stay this way. I want us to be this happy forever." JJ tilted her head, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"JJ..."

She quietly huffed in distress. "I don't want to miss my chance with you and give an opportunity for Miss Bimbo boobs in there to steal you."

"What makes you think that I could be stolen?" Hotch smiled thinly.

JJ bit her lower lip beneath her teeth and gingerly took hold of her partner's hands. "Because I know how amazing you are. I don't want to lose you."

"You do realise that a proposal is usually followed by a wedding, right?" Hotch pressed with a raised eye.

JJ nodded once. "Yes."

"And you're fine with that?" The experienced profiler questioned, knowing the hurdles he had to overcome just to get the petite blonde to agree to admit there was something between them.

JJ inhaled slowly before continuing. "Aaron, I'm saying I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want more kids with you. I want us to have a life together that is happy and loving and..."

Hotch closed the gap between them, wrapping one of his hands around the back of her neck and other pressing tightly on the agent's back to bring her body tightly into his before kissing his girlfriend of two years with such passion and intensity that it stole the air out of both their lungs.

Resting his forehead against hers, Hotch grinned broadly. "I can't wait to tell everyone you proposed."

Nudging his chest with her hand that was wrapped around his tie, JJ pouted. "Are you going to say yes anytime soon? Otherwise, I don't think I want you telling anyone anything about this."

"God, yes!" Hotch answered eagerly before leaning down for another kiss, which JJ smiled widely into.

They were still kissing when a soft cough suddenly separated them. "Excuse me Agent Hotchner."

JJ and Hotch turned with wide eyes to see Detective Shaw smirking at them. JJ pulled back, licking her lips as Hotch straightened his suit while he responded. "Is there something we could help you with, Detective?"

"Your TA from Quantico is on the phone, she wants to talk to everyone." Shaw pointed behind her into the building in amusement as the couple tried to compose themselves.

"We'll be right there." JJ stated, unable to control her happiness.

Hotch met JJ's eye line as the leggy detective wandered back into the police station. "So that's Shaw told."

"We have to get back to work." JJ instructed with raised eyes.

Hotch chuckled after kissing her forehead. "I just hope I don't get propositioned by that security guard at reception. I saw the way he was looking at me on the way out here. God knows what you'll ask me next!"

"You're hilarious." JJ rolled her eyes at his humour while entwining their fingers, with her ecstatic relief that Hotch had said yes to her proposal only slightly quelling her satisfaction that Shaw had got the message that Agent Hotchner was hers and hers alone.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
